Un Noël ordinaire
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. De part et d'autre de la ligne de la justice... rien qu'un réveillon ordinaire, finalement, pour Peter comme pour Neal. /!\ Slash /!\ Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers de White Collar ne m'appartient !

**Paring** : Peter/Neal

**Note** : Alors, alors... Ce petit OS, a été écrit spécialement pour cette occasion, alors je vous souhaite à tous un **très bon réveillon** et un **très joyeux Noël** ! :D (Et par extension, une **très bonne année** !)

Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Un Noël ordinaire .**

Dehors il faisait froid, le vent était sec et glacé. Pendant la nuit les sols avaient gelés et seuls les salages des hommes d'entretient de la ville de New-York avaient permis la circulation. Il n'avait pas neigé, cette année, et Peter priait pour que ça continue. Il était hors de question que le climat le garde bloqué au bureau, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'Elizabeth et lui s'étaient planifié un Noël rien qu'à eux. Il porta à ses lèvres le bol de café chaud qu'il avait entre les mains. Elizabeth entra dans la cuisine, un dossier sous le bras. Elle le posa sur la table et se servit du café à son tour.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Belle journée en perspective ?

Son sourire était tendre, il l'était toujours. Peter était toujours touché par la douceur de son visage.

-Je l'espère, répondit-il, amusé.

Il n'avait pas non plus l'envie qu'une affaire particulièrement corsée vienne interférer dans ses projets de fêtes. Il voulait aller au bureau, faire de la paperasse, et rentrer à cinq heures. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa carrière qu'il _voulait_ de la paperasse. Il aurait mieux fait de poser des congés. Elizabeth but rapidement le fond de sa tasse et embrassa son mari sur la joue.

-Je vais être en retard, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Ce repas de noël, c'était l'évènement de la saison pour sa douce épouse. Il tourna le visage vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Bonne chance, chérie, lui dit-il.

-Merci !

Elle attrapa ses clés sur le buffet et enfila son manteau.

-Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri !

Et elle sortit, dans un dernier sourire, un dernier signe de la main. Peter contempla quelques secondes encore la porte close. Lui aussi, allait finir par être en retard. Mais le froid au dehors ne donnait vraiment pas envie de s'extirper de la chaleur du foyer. Tant pis… Il mit son bol dans l'évier.

**. . .**

Neal bailla, malgré-lui. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, histoire d'être sûr qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Puis il soupira. Ça n'allait pas du tout, d'être fatigué à ce point. Ça faisait une éternité que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. C'était le coup de baisse de l'hiver. Il aurait peut-être dû demander sa journée à Peter, histoire de se reposer un peu. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Il eut un demi-sourire. Au même moment ou presque, son portable vibra sur son bureau. Il regarda autour de lui une fois encore, puis décrocha.

-Tu as bien récupéré, j'espère ! S'exclama la voix enjouer de Mozzie de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Ça va, mentit Neal. Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? Pour mon traceur ?

-A vrai dire non. Mais j'aurai tout ce qu'il faut d'ici là, la vrai question est : est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Neal fronça les sourcils, plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

-Bien sûr, assura-t-il. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

-Oooh, je te connais, Neal ! Et je sais l'influence que l'Agent a sur toi, insista Mozzie. Je veux simplement être sûr que tu ne renonceras pas au dernier moment.

-Tout va bien, Mozzie, sourit Neal au travers de l'appareil. Ce n'est pas ce coup qui changera quoique ce soit, et de toute façon Peter n'en saura rien.

Et après tout, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas ce petit vol de rien du tout qui allait changer leur vie à jamais. Ils se faisaient juste… un peu d'argent de poche. Oh et puis quoi ? Ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! Ce serait leur cadeau de Noël.

-Tu es toujours là, Neal ? S'enquit son ami.

Mais les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent sur Peter et Neal murmura

-Je dois te laisser.

Avant de rapidement raccrocher. Peter lui sourit, presque moqueur.

-C'était Mozzie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? Fit Neal, faussement distrait.

Peter rit et Neal se crispa un instant.

-Tu lui souhaiteras un bon Noël. J'espère surtout qu'il ne t'embarque pas dans les problèmes…

-Oh, voyons Peter, répondit Neal en souriant doucement. Tu sais bien que je ne touche plus à ces choses-là.

Bonne humeur accrochée au visage, Peter continua son trajet jusqu'à son bureau et Neal le suivit des yeux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être obligé de lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Déjà parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais surtout parce que Mozzie et lui avaient passé la nuit à tout planifier. Et qu'il était hors de question d'avoir sacrifié son sommeil pour rien. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à demander à June de racheter du café.

Il reposa les yeux vers le dossier qu'il lisait avant l'appel de Mozzie. C'était d'un ennuie mortel. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait sorti celui-là. Et puis il le remit dans la boite posée devant lui. Il en prit un autre et l'ouvrit à la première page. C'était une vieille affaire d'arnaque à l'assurance et il soupira. Tant pis, il n'avait pas la force de trouver mieux. Il repensa au programme de la soirée et eut une esquisse de sourire. Depuis l'enfance il n'avait plus eu à ce point hâte au réveillon.

**. . .**

-Jones, Diana, Neal ! Retentit la voix de Peter en haut de l'escalier.

Neal leva les yeux vers lui et eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et alors qu'il montait les escaliers il eut peur pour son projet du soir. Peter affichait un air passablement contrarié et devait craindre pour son réveillon. Mais s'il aurait tout le temps de se rattraper auprès de sa femme, Neal n'avait que ce soir pour accomplir son plan. Passé le réveillon il serait trop tard, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une telle occasion. Aussi rapide que discret, Neal envoya un message concis à Mozzie.

_Plan B._

Ils devaient être prêts à agir dans l'urgence. Si Neal n'arrivait qu'à se dégager un petit créneau, ils devraient faire ça vite.

Peter referma la porte de la salle de conférence derrière ses agents et déposa le dossier qu'on venait de lui confier sur la table, s'y appuyant ensuite des deux mains, le visage fermé. Non seulement il passait de moins en moins de temps avec Elizabeth ces derniers temps, mais en plus on le réquisitionnait la veille de Noël. Il en était certain maintenant : il aurait dû poser des congés.

-Notre cadeau de Noël les enfants, fit-il d'un air sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On a reçu une demande d'enquête de la part du Metropolitan Museum ce matin-même, hier soir leur alarme s'est déclenchée, ils pensent avoir subi une intrusion.

-Quelque chose a été volé ? Demanda Jones.

-Non, rien. Le bureau pensait à une erreur, mais on ne rigole pas avec ce genre de musées…

-Et si c'était un test ? Proposa Diana. Pour un prochain casse ?

Neal retint un soupir. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils trouvaient l'origine de l'alarme, arrêtaient tout le monde, et il partait voler ses propres œuvres dans la foulée. Dans le pire, eh bien… Il faudrait prévoir un pull. Il faisait froid dans le fourgon l'hiver.

**. . .**

Neal se frotta les mains entre elles. Il se gelait littéralement. Devant lui Peter fixait avec lassitude leur unique écran de contrôle. Diana semblait se fondre d'ennuie sur sa chaise et Jones fit frissonner tout le monde en ouvrant une porte pour entrer.

-Cafés ! Annonça-t-il.

Les agents bondirent presque dessus. Neal inclus. Le gobelet lui réchauffa les mains et il ferma un instant des yeux. Dans sa poche son portable vibra, il l'ignora. Ça faisait trop de bien, ce liquide chaud contre ses doigts gelés.

-Ça bouge ? S'enquit Jones en s'asseyant sur la dernière chaise disponible de ce petit espace.

-Non, toujours rien.

Peter était littéralement blasé, Diana soupira. Son patron se retourna vers elle et sembla pensif un instant. Neal sortit son portable, regarda l'heure au passage. 21h32. Le message était de Mozzie.

_Plan C ?_

Il eut un genre de sourire. Ils n'avaient aucun plan C. Les yeux de Peter dévièrent vers lui. Et puis il posa son gobelet.

-Neal et Diana, je pense que vous pouvez partir.

Les concernés relevèrent les yeux vers lui, perplexe. Jones aussi.

-Allez donc fêter Noël, Diana je sais que Christie doit t'attendre.

-Mais… et toi, Peter ? S'inquiéta Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que Jones et moi suffirons, pour ce soir. Pas de souci, Jones ?

-Aucun, répondit son agent en un haussement d'épaule. Je n'avais pas de projets, de toute façon.

Diana se leva et mit rapidement son manteau.

-Merci patron !

Et alors qu'elle disparaissait hors du fourgon, Neal reprit.

-T'es sûr, Peter ?

-File ! Ordonna son ami. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

L'ex-escroc eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de ravi. Tout s'arrangeait, finalement. Il mit son manteau à son tour et après un dernier signe de tête à Jones qui le lui rendit, il sortit de l'espace de surveillance presqu'avec précipitation. Il envoya un dernier message à Mozzie.

_Tiens-toi prêt._

**. . .**

-Vas-y doucement…

-Oui, eh bah je fais ce que je peux.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit du bon modèle ?

Neal, qui allait finir par s'exaspérer, se retourna vers Mozzie.

-Calme-toi, tu veux ? Tu aimerais prendre ma place, peut-être ?

-Oh, non, répondit son ami avec toute l'élégance qu'il était capable d'avoir. C'est ton terrain, ce genre d'objet.

Neal roula des yeux pour le principe et se concentra de nouveau sur la serrure qu'il tentait de forcer. D'un petit coup d'œil vers sa montre il remarqua qu'il était presque minuit.

-Ça va être à toi de jouer, Mozzie.

L'homme vissa sur sa tête chauve sa casquette d'agent de sécurité et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir voisin. Neal souffla. Il y était presque. Il faillit en sursauter quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Etouffant un juron, et de la main qui ne maintenait pas ses outils en place contre la porte quasiment forcée, il regarda qui l'appelait. Peter. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Que Peter n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, là, maintenant. Et qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il décrocha.

-Peter ?

-Salut Neal. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

Neal avisa un instant la serrure au bout de ses doigts.

-Non, bien sûr. Un problème ?

-Non… non, aucun. C'était juste que… J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée. Où est-ce que tu es ?

Malgré lui le palpitant de Neal se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Son regard se baissa vers sa cheville où un second émetteur brouillait le signal du premier.

-Tu sais où je suis, répondit-il tout de même.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Peter. Je trouve d'ailleurs étrange que tu n'ais pas voulu sortir de chez toi, ce soir. Mozzie est avec toi ?

-Oh tu sais il est… dans le coin.

Neal ne le vit pas mais à l'autre bout du téléphone Peter eut un sourire amusé.

-Joyeux Noël, lui dit-il.

Touché malgré lui, l'escroc eut un sourire lui aussi.

-Joyeux Noël, Peter.

Mais dans le fourgon on s'agita et Neal fronça les sourcils.

-Peter ?

-Je dois y aller, Neal, lui lança l'agent. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne chance, Peter.

Et on raccrocha. Les yeux dans le vague un instant, le regard de Neal finit par s'accrocher à l'écran toujours allumé de son portable. 00h02. L'heure sembla le réveiller et il se remit plus vite encore au travail. Mozzie ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La porte se déverrouilla. Il attendit quelques secondes, sous pression, mais aucune alarme ne retentit. C'était du bon boulot. Il s'infiltra dans la pièce fortifiée et referma derrière lui. A peine plus tard de l'autre côté il entendit le martellement du pas sourd et régulier du véritable agent de sécurité. Il sourit, devant lui s'étalait les plus belles trouvailles actuelles du marché noir. Voler les fraudeurs était une activité des plus gratifiantes.

**. . .**

Au dehors les nuages étaient bas et, comme la veille, le vent était froid. Peter embrassait son épouse avec une affection sincère. En ce matin de Noël, l'atmosphère était des plus douces. L'échange standard de cadeaux à la table de leur petit déjeuner les avait remplis de tendresse. Mais on sonna à la porte et Elizabeth troussa son nez alors que Peter levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais ouvrir, fit-elle, amusée devant la réaction de son mari tout autant que de la sienne.

Peter en profita pour porter à ses lèvres le café chaud qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La nuit avait été longue, mais en rien vaine. Ils avaient « arrêté les méchants », comme le disait parfois son épouse, et il avait pu rentrer à temps pour souhaiter la bonne nuit à Elizabeth qui somnolait alors doucement. Ça n'avait pas été le réveillon qu'ils avaient tant attendu, mais au moins il était là pour le jour J.

-C'est Neal ! Fit la voix de sa femme depuis l'entrée.

Elle revint dans le salon, suivie du bellâtre.

-Je vais chercher les muffins ! S'enjoua-t-elle en disparaissant vers la cuisine.

Neal s'approcha, doucement, petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Demanda Peter, intrigué malgré-lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Fit Neal, mystérieux. Tu as bien dormi ?

Peter plissa les yeux, sur la défensive.

-Oui… Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête.

-Tu es trop méfiant, Peter, s'amusa le jeune homme. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il sortit un paquet emballé du sac plastique qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Peter se leva, un sourire hésitant au bord des lèvres. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir tout de suite se réjouir.

-Vas-y, ouvre-le, incita Neal alors qu'ils se passaient la boite.

Peter le fit. Et sous l'emballage, à l'intérieur du coffret, se tenait une magnifique cravate de soie brune. L'agent releva vers son ami des yeux écarquillés.

-Neal… Souffla-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Il avait dû la payer une fortune. Mais l'ex-escroc sourit doucement.

-Regarde derrière, dit-il.

Perplexe, Peter prit entre ses mains le tissu précieux pour le retourner. Là, juste sous le passant, le contour d'un cœur brodé au fil blanc. Il se sentit fondre, littéralement. Il eut le sourire le plus bêta de toute sa vie. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls, il se rapprocha de Neal pour lui donner un tendre et doux baiser.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment, alors que Neal ne répondait à l'homme qu'il aimait que par un tendre sourire, qu'Elizabeth revint.

-J'en ai profité pour nous refaire un café ! Fit-elle en posant sur la table le plateau qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

Neal le dépassa pour s'asseoir près de sa femme.

-Ça sent délicieusement bon, sourit-il à Elizabeth. C'est toi qui les as faits ?

Et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à son tour, Peter en glissant les mains dans ses poches y découvrit un morceau de papier plié. Discrètement, il lut. _Viens chez moi ce soir. Je t'aime._ Il glissa de nouveau le papier dans sa poche et s'assit face à sa femme, près de son amant. Les muffins sentaient bon, le café était chaud, et Noël n'appartiendrait bientôt plus qu'à eux.

**FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

Et encore une fois, de très bonnes fêtes à vous !

Chip.


End file.
